The only mage in the village
by Ponella
Summary: Felix, a sorcerer who's down on his luck, thinks settling the task of the Niceland troll with solve his money worries, but he's yet to earn a single dime. Medieval AU with modern elements. Rating could easily change. R&R and enjoy!
1. Prologue - Troll Removal

**A/N:** Merry Christmas, dudes and dudettes! Yes, and I'm celebrating by writing some weird magical medieval AU… Also getting _Wind Waker HD_ and _LEGO: Marvel Superheroes_ on Wii U, so as you can probably tell, mine's a gaming Christmas! Complete with getting stuck on every level, probably.

So, this idea gestated in my head during a shopping trip, and now I'm letting it out into the world to either be hated or loved. Parents have to go through the same thing, I'm sure.

**Prologue – Troll Removal**

Felix the Mage had been hired on very specific terms.

Felix the Mage was called a 'Mage' because 'Sorcerer' wasn't a legal term in these parts.

The Mayor, Mayor Gene, of the village of Niceland had hired him because he was the only Mage who they hadn't scared away. I'm paraphrasing; 'they' meant 'him'. And 'him' meant 'the unholy beast of burden that lives in the forest'.

Felix had only been there for a day, staying in the care of the delightful yet insecure Miss Mary, the widower of a man whom he assumed had died many moons before the Nicelanders had settled here.

The other Nicelanders, like Nel and Roy, had welcomed him with opened arms, though Gene was the most friendly. He'd invited him to meet the problem first hand, and naïve Felix, barely out of magic school and kicked out by his carpenter father, had agreed, thinking it could be the best thing that could happen to him.

He heard his staff go plonking on the ground as they walked through the sparse woods one morning, "So, what's the problem?"

"It's kinda _what_ and a _who_, Felix." Gene said, though the short man was uneasy, "…Y'see, we were planning to expand our settlement into this part of the forest. The most we got built was a bridge over the muddy lake that runs through here, until _he_ arrived…"

Felix, up until now, had only heard rumours of the horrors of the troll living in the Niceland forest. Other sorcerers dared not enter into this gig, and the ones who did often went mad and quit their jobs. Felix felt assured he was made of tougher stuff, though the sight that greeted him was not one he would wish to repeat.

The 'muddy lake' in question was more mud than lake, with the brick bridge towering overhead. The bridge did not look damaged, though Felix couldn't imagine why even a troll would live in such a setting, despite having the inbuilt inclination. The great rank sludge, which was probably due to a blockage somewhere down the line, repulsed him, but the smell made him want to throw up.

"He lives there?" Felix didn't want to offend the troll, but there were much nicer spots around the forest to lay your head. Trolls have a preference for bridges, and that preference obviously pervades personal hygiene.

"It's the only place he dares to. We've managed to keep him to this area and away from the village, though he can easily break our defences."

Felix turned to him, "So you need me to sure up your defences?" He readied his staff eagerly; fixing was a job he could certainly do.

"Nah; we won't need those defences after you've got rid of the problem!"

For a moment, Felix was puzzled, "What do you mean?"

"You've gotta get rid of the guy! Teleport him, transform him into a fluffy bunny, anything to keep it off our backs." Gene said, gesticulating wildly.

Felix thought it through. He didn't want to hurt a guy he'd never met, no matter how much the Nicelanders wanted him to, but he had come here to do a job, and he needed the money, conscience be damned, "Does he still break your barriers at night?"

"It's the _only_ time he does it."

"Then I'll wait out for him in the morning."

**A/N:** Been a long time since I've written a prologue (Or anything, really), but the actual chapters should be longer. So good to be writing again! And once again, Merry Christmas to my fellow Wrecklings, and I hope you all have a nice Christmas! Just got the Ralph and Vanellope _Disney Infinity_ figs today, so I'm already having a WIR Christmas.

'Yay' or 'nay' to continuation? Heck, even one 'yay' will continue this thing.


	2. The Ultimate Team-Up

**A/N:** Sooo sorry this first chapter is a month or so late! I started writing it in my notebook and couldn't stop.

**Chapter One – The Ultimate Team-up**

"Alright, let's see…" hunkered down in the bushes, Felix peered at the secluded bridge. Overall, it was quite a nice area; he could see why the Nicelanders wanted to move here.

The troll was coming up over the hill as promised, though his appearance had obviously been exaggerated. He was a great hulking figure; his bare skin muddied and sunburnt, though not green like an Ogre's. He was clothed in a meagre pair of overalls that, though filthy, had once been a bright burgundy. He lumbered in and clearly didn't spot Felix hiding amongst the bushes. Upon his head spiked out a wild mop of red-brown hair, the cleanest part of his body by the look of him. A cursory glance at his face exposed a strong jaw (currently stuck in a grimace), a red potato nose, and, though they were in the shade right now, eyes with glints of amber brown.

Bearing his staff up into the light, Felix pondered what he was going to do next. Would he have to fight the troll, or would he sneak up on him? In the midst of his own thoughts, he didn't notice the rather large shadow that had appeared over him.

Looking up, he met the eyes of the beast.

Those tired, calm, sunlit eyes.

"I'm sorry, I didn't- whoa!" the troll plucked him off the ground by the back of his tunic, placing him back down in full view. Felix stumbled around a bit before regaining his balance.

He caught the troll staring down, and trying to make himself look tall, he yelled, "What're you lookin' at?"

"A li'l doofus." the troll said, leaning back against a tree with a sly smile on his mottled face. Scratching the back of his neck, he asked, "the Nicelanders payin' you?"

Felix slowly shook his head, "Uh, no… no, not yet."

"S'pose they wouldn't until you've done me in." he walked over to the bridge and sat on a boulder, taking one of his huge feet and picking the pebbles and dirt clods out.

Stepping forward timidly, Felix whispered, "You're not… you're not trying to kill me."

"That's not really my style, kid."

"Then why do they want you dead?"

"I don't like them and they don't like me.

Looking indignant, Felix said, "No, there must be more to it than that."

Glancing up at the mage sceptically, Ralph replaced his foot on the ground, "Okay, I'll level with you, kid. I was living pretty well on my own in that forest clearing the Nicelanders now occupy. I was just a guy in the woods minding my own business when they arrived and set up house where mine used to be. _That's_ why I want to get back in; to do to them what they did to me."

"They made you homeless?" that went someway to explaining why even a troll would be living here.

The troll nodded, "Oh, this kind of thing has happened all throughout history. But if I can get past their settlement – hopefully by destroying some buildings along the way – maybe I'll be able to leave this godforsaken forest once and for all. And maybe, I can find out…" he gained a wistful expression, "…what happened to _me_."

Felix entreated, "You don't remember?"

"Absolutely nothing; I– don't remember anything. My entire life is just a blank, until I woke up one morning in this forest. I explored for a little bit, built myself some shelter, then the Nicelanders came. And here my story ends.

The mage was quiet for a while, but then he declared, "Let's go on a quest!" suddenly ecstatic.

"Why would I go on a quest with _you_?"

"Once the Nicelanders find out I can't kill you, they won't pay me; but maybe they will if I can get you to leave? Then I'll have money enough to go on my first quest, and searching for lost memories is as good a quest as any. I help you figure all this out, and I get my first big adventure.

The troll sat contemplatively for a few minutes, but then stood, "For a guy who's so small, you certainly have big ideas." he waved Felix away, "So it was your idea; you go talk to the Nicelanders."

* * *

The Nicelanders were waiting expectantly on the other side of the fence when he returned.

Gene stepped forward, "Is it done?"

"I won't kill him, but you have my word that I can get him to leave."

Allot of the Nicelanders had hopeful faces, but Gene's remained blank.

"But I won't make him leave unless I'm paid. Unless I get what's owed to me, I'm not getting rid of your pest problem."

Mayor Gene narrowed his beady blue eyes, and handed the mage a readied purse full of gold, "You're a sly one, Felix."

Felix winked, taking the purse gladly, "Never underestimate the magic of money, Mr Mayor." He waved his sceptre and his belongings magically appeared, "Good-day to all of you. I've left the money for last night on the counter." With another wave of his sceptre, he was gone.

**A/N:** Finally got my first proper chapter done! I have some character designs in mind that I plan to put on my Tumblr (theartistisin) when I post the next chapter. I already have Felix mostly drawn, I have Ralphie's appearance in mind, and along the line I'll be including some designs for Calhoun and Vanellope. Can't wait to add tons more character development!


End file.
